<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time, Place and Circumstance by grrrsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248231">Time, Place and Circumstance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrrsss/pseuds/grrrsss'>grrrsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Murder, Mystery, Other, Reader is referred to with they/them pronouns, Romance, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrrsss/pseuds/grrrsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You fulfill your dream as a JYP Producer. Music was always your passion, this was everything you ever wanted. Right?</p><p>But you couldn't help but notice the strange things happening in that building.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You curse under your breath. You woke up too late, "That gives me about 30 minutes to get ready." You whispered. Well it's not like you were actually gonna get the job. Thousands of people apply to intern at JYP, each day. But it's always worth it to try, you nodded in acknowledgement to you own thought.</p><p>You muster up all the strength you had to get up and let out a deep sigh. "Another day, another job interview." You have tried applying to various jobs before, SM, YG, Cube, you name it. 
</p><p>Honestly you were kind of disappointed about the fact that they rejected you. You knew you had talent for music, you absolutely loved producing and choreographing songs. Heck, you've probably produced about 20 songs by now.</p><p>Dust particles were floating through the air, it has been a while since you've cleaned your one‐room apartment. Whatever. You walk towards the bathroom to refresh yourself. You wash your face and brush your teeth while singing a random song. 
</p><p>You sigh, "What to wear..." it's funny actually, you never thought you'd look up the words "How to look professional at a job interview." That was normal for people to do, right? You ignore your thought and pick a black blazer, along with a black turtleneck and some flared jeans. You try your best to look stylish, yet sleek.</p><p>You grab your resume and put it in your handbag, as well as your motorbike keys. "Oh right!" You scurry to grab your phone and you check your notifications.</p><p>
  <i>1 Unread Email from JYP Entertainment.</i>
</p><p>You open the Email.</p><p>‐<br/>
<b>Hello (Full name).<br/>
Today you shall meet one of our agents in the Audition and Intern Room 3.<br/>
As we've informed you before, we expect you to be here at 9:30 sharp, the interview won't take long, you needn't be worried.<br/>
When you arrive at the JYP Ent. Building, just walk inside and ask for Mr. Jung.</b></p><p>
  <b>Let us know if you are experiencing any difficulties, see you at JYP Ent!<br/>
‐</b>
</p><p>
 "Alright! Let's do this shit." You try to hype yourself up as you walk out of your door, to your motorbike. You fire it up and drive off, heading to your destination. Your thoughts were a mess. What if you mess up? What if you do something really fucking embarrassing that will haunt you for the rest of your life? You try not to think too much about it, you had to concentrate on the road. 
</p><p>After driving for about 30 minutes, you could finally see the big "JYP" sign. As you close in on the building, you start looking for a place to park your bike. "Parking Lot for Visitors" Ah, Found it. You park you bike and stretch quickly before walking towards the entrance. You check your phone "9:26". Sweet, you smile to yourself as you walk inside the building.</p><p>
Wow. 
</p><p>A whiff of a pleasant floral smell entered your nose, there were plants everywhere. "I guess people really weren't kidding when they said that JYP was strictly organic." You thought, chuckling softly at the remark. The interior design was also not to be joked with, it looked chic, yet simplistic. It suited the organic theme perfectly.</p><p>
You snap yourself out of your thoughts and walk towards the reception. "Goodmorning! How may I help you?" The receptionist beamed. She seemed very nice, or maybe she was just doing her job. Ugh whatever. "O‐Oh my name is (Name), I have a job interview with u‐uhm.." Fuck fuck fuck, what was his name again? Oh God, she's waiting for my answer, you were in slight panick. "Mr. Jung! Yes with I have a job interview with Mr. Jung." That came out louder than intended, oh well. 
</p><p>"Alright, (Name) your job interview is in the Audition and Intern room 3, as you know. Just take the elevator up ahead to your right, then proceed to go to Floor 9 and there will be someone there to escort you to the room." She said with a smile, you gave a small "thanks" and followed her orders.</p><p>
You walked through the Main Left Hallway, atleast that's what the sign said. Everything looked so neat and organized, "Unlike my apartment." You thought, but shrugged it off immediately as you didn't want to think about the mess at home right now. You saw various oversized posters of different artists like, Michael Jackson, Freddie Mercury and Lady Gaga passing by. 
</p><p>You finally arrived at the elevator and stepped inside. Watching the doors close, a blonde figure walked past, they were walking quite fast so you couldn't make out their face. They oddly looked familiar though, was it an idol maybe?</p><p>
You dismissed the thought and pressed on the "9" button, when you arrived you saw a broad figure standing beside the elevator. "You must be (Full Name), just follow me. Mr. Jung is waiting for you." The male figure said as he turned around and started walking in a rather fast pace. You were never really good at walking fast, maybe it was because you were on the short side. 
</p><p>He stopped walking and knocked softly on the door "Come in." You heard a stern voice say from the room. "Audition and Intern Room 3" You read, this is it. My chance to fulfill my dreams. You stepped inside, taking a deep breath. The man from before closed the door behind you and gave a quick thumbs up. That was definitely needed, confidence is key.</p><p>"Please take a seat (Full Name)." You did as he told and sat on one of the chairs in front of him. "So it says on your resume the you are a Producer, Songwriter and Choreographer. Which one of these are you most passionate about?" Shit. Is this a trick question? Just stay frosty, you can do this. "Probably Producing, I've always loved making music." You gave a sweet but short answer, professional. "About the tracks you've sent us with your application, numerous of our JYP Producers have listened to it." 
</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Your eyes went wide, real JYP Producers listened to your work? That's just crazy. Mr. Jung continued, "And many of them were very impressed by your skills." You smiled softly, hard work pays off eventually. "Not only have you sent us song tracks, but also videos of you dancing. I've checked in with the choreographing team and needless to say, they were impressed."</p><p>Two birds with one stone. Ha! Those other companies really lost. "So I say that you're hired, as a producer though. Your dancing skills are formidable, no doubt. But our choreographing team is already full. And with this you also have the granted privilege to talk to idol producers about  <i>professional only  <i> matters. Welcome to JYP Entertainment (Full Name)! You start tomorrow, for now you should just get used to the building." He shook your hand and smiled, you both walked out of the room.<br/>
</i></i></p><p>You did it. You got accepted. Holy shit. "Why didn't I apply here earlier?" You sigh as you think about how much money got wasted by transport alone. Anyways, this was a happy moment, happy thoughts only! By the time you walked out of the room, Mr. Jung had already been gone. What to do now? Oh right. Explore the building of course. You hesitated at first, was this really allowed?
</p><p>I mean it wasn't like you were gonna steal anything. But you definitely didn't want to get into any trouble. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't even realize that someone was calling you. "(Full Name) I almost forgot!" You snapped out of your thoughts, it was Mr. Jung. "Here are your office keys, your office is located on Floor 4. Room no. 7 is all yours. Have a nice day!" He quickly walked away, thanks I guess. He had placed the keys in your hand, you gripped onto them tightly. An entire workstation, to yourself. Is this what heaven looks like?</p><p>
You were all giddy and started hopping happily. You weren't paying attention to what was coming, that's never a good thing. As you hopped back towards the elevator, a figure coming from in front bumped into you. Shit. "Hey are you okay? I'm so sorry!" The figure said. You looked up, still a little shaken up by the collision. He was handsome and tall, but not your type. "Oh don't worry about it! I'm fine! How about you? I hope I didn't cause any harm." You quickly replied, worried more about him than yourself. "No don't sweat it, I'm okay." He smiled and helped you get up. 
</p><p>It was silent, both of you were standing there awkwardly. Oh no, this is definitely gonna get locked up in my long‐term memories of awkward moments. "I'm Hyunjin by the way." He said, shuffling around a bit. "I'm (Name), nice to meet you Hyunjin." You said, walking away swiftly to avoid any further exchange of embarassing interactions. You obviously weren't exactly a social butterfly, an ambivert would probably be the best way to describe yourself.</p><p>You checked your phone while stepping into the elevator. "10:00 AM" You felt your stomach grumble. "I should probably grab a bite before I go to my office." You muttered and agreed to the thought. The JYP Café would be a good choice right now. You've been wanting to go there ever since you've been hearing about their notorious organic food, this was a good opportunity to finally go. You press the "1" button and adjust your hair a bit, looking at the mirror. The JYP Café wasn't very far from the building, so getting there was easy. After a few minutes of walking you arrived.

</p><p>Holy shit, it's crowded. You heard girls screaming, they were frantically flocking together. What the hell was going on? You looked around, trying to dissect the situation. Was there maybe an idol present? If so then you couldn't really care less. You try to pry your way through the crowd, you just want some food. Is that so hard? 
</p><p>"Oh my God it's Bang Chan!!!" You heard a girl scream, she was standing right next to you. Jeez, way to make someone deaf. Wait, did you hear that right? Bang Chan? No it couldn't be. As in Christopher Bang? Your highschool crush?? You had to investigate this matter, you turned around and your eyes were met with the one and only. It was him, he was right in front of you.</p><p>"Chris?"<br/>
"(Name)?!"</p><p>Oh. He recognized you. Didn't see that coming. Even though you two were literally in the same class, you barely exchanged any words in highschool. Only "How are you's" and "Hello's". But besides that, everyone had a crush on him. So you were probably just going with the flow. It did hurt you though, knowing that he was so far out of reach. And when he announced that he was going to South Korea to pursue his dreams, you basically gave up on him. Not that you had a chance to begin with‐ whatever man. 
</p><p>Suddenly you feel someone grab your wrist "Follow me, you're my excuse to get out of here." You heard Chris say. Excuse? What does he mean by that? "Chris where are you taking me?" You asked, his grip got tighter. This was too much to handle. "Anywhere where there's no screaming girls." He must be dealing with this a lot, you thought. You began to feel sorry for the guy, but in the end, he did choose for this. He slowly let go of your wrist as you two approached an alleyway. 
</p><p>You tried to catch your breath as you two briefly stared at eachother. "So how long has it been? A very long time, huh." His eyebrows arching into crescent shapes as he frowned slightly. Cute. "9 years Chris, 9 years." You felt a bittersweet feeling wash over you, you began to think back at the memories you made in Australia. God you miss Australia, feeling the fresh air, playing in the grass fields or even riding your bicycle. You missed those innocent times. 
</p><p>"So how have you been?" He asked in English, you missed that Aussie accent. "Oh, I've been doing fine. I just got accepted into JYP as a Producer, crazy right?" Chris laughed. "What are you laughing at?" You nervously chuckled as you watched him trying to calm himself down. "No it's just that I'm an idol at that agency." Wait, so he's not only an idol, but he's also working in the same company as you? What a coincide- Oh. So it was Chris who you saw passing by the elevator. You knew he looked familiar.</p><p>Before you could say anything else to him he said: "I'll catch you later mate! I gotta go before my fans find me here! I'll see you at JYP, yeah?" He smiled cheekily and gave you a thumbs up before swiftly leaving. You froze. Wow did all that just happen? Did you really just meet your highschool crush again after all this time? You let out a deep sigh as you tiredly walk towards the JYP building. Time to check out my new office I guess. I mean at this point you didn't really have an appetite anymore. An uneasy feeling in your stomach kept lingering, that feeling of not being over someone. "Fuck, I still like him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You finally arrived at your destination. Floor 4, Room 7. You were in awe, it was exactly like what you had imagined. It was a setup of three monitors, a professional keyboard and a Yamaha synthesizer. The walls were a greenish-yellow color. You sat on the office chair and smiled. "I'll be working here from now on." You let out a light hearted scoff, you felt like an idiot for talking to yourself out loud, oh well. You span in circles in your office chair as your eyes studied the room. You noticed a little sticky note on your desk.</p>
<p>"37.5172" Huh, weird. You wondered what those numbers could mean. But why was it here in the first place? You decided to ignore it, who cares anyway. <i>It's probably nothing much.<i></i></i></p>
<p>You then remembered Mr. Jung's words. "You start tomorrow, so get used to the building for now." You muttered under your breath. Hm, should I go home, or should I stay and explore the building? That thought lingered in your head for quite a while, fuck it. "I'm up for an adventure." You smirked and laughed yourself, this is stupid. You walk out of your office, leaving your bag behind. 
</p>
<p>
You trusted the security, so you didn't mind it too much. "What floor shall I grace with my presence first?" You thought, Thinking on it for a bit, pressing on the elevator button. After a while of thinking you decide to go to Floor 2, you step inside the elevator and press "2" on the Button display. When you arrived you stepped out and saw the sign: "Idol Group Dance Practice Rooms A" Ooh, cool. You thought you'd just take a peek since you didn't want to bother the idols. You started walking to your left.
</p>
<p>
"Itzy Dance Practice Room" You read the sign of the door to your left. You went on your tippy toes to look inside the room, there was no one. Dang, you really wanted to see Ryujin's dancing, maybe next time. You carried on walking, the next door was to your right.
</p>
<p>
"Stray Kids Dance Practice Room" The name sounded familiar, to be honest you weren't really up to date with K-pop groups these days. When you were younger you would listen to some old school BTS or EXO. But other than that you would only really hear K-pop songs on the radio or in public. Suddenly the door opened. "Bro you should stop eating bananas with their peel on, it's weird as hell!-" A male figure appeared in front of you. Fuck, what to do? "Oh, didn't see you there, sorry." He said. You honestly did not know what to reply with. 
</p>
<p>
"O-Oh I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I just-" You panicked, maybe you shouldn't have come after all. "Well, look who it is!" You heard a familiar voice, it was Chris. "Do you know this person Chan-Hyung?" The male figure asked. Chris walked towards you and put his hand on your shoulder. What. Personal space, man. "This is (Name), They were my classmate back in Australia. (Name), these are my band members." When Chris said that, 6 other boys walked out. "We're Stray Kids." He added. 
</p>
<p>The other boys looked at you, some of them covered with sweat. One of them you recognize, it was Hyunjin. "Well I guess I should introduce myself then, I'm Jisung." The boy said, smiling. He was cute. But not your type. The rest also proceeded to introduce themselves, Hyunjin's turn came. He smiled shyly, you returned the notion. The others stared in confusion, you and Hyunjin realized their questioning faces. 
</p>
<p>
"We've already met earlier today." Hyunjin quickly said, trying to get his members to stop staring like sheep. Chris frowned. He was awfully close, his hand still resting on your shoulder. You tried your best to distance yourself from him. He got the message and chuckled.
</p>
<p>
"It appears you don't like me anymore." He whispered softly in your ear, moving away from you again. Your eyes went wide, you felt your heart sinking. He knew? He's probably just talking tough, right? You frowned, something was up. Something was <i>wrong.<i> "Yeah whatever Chris, don't you remember that everyone liked you? You must be mistaken." You retorted, trying keep your calm. Did you really just say that out loud? Fuck. Chris laughed. Well there goes acting nonchalant. 
</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
"You're still cute after all these years-" Chris started. But before he could finish one of his members called him "Chan-Hyung! we're gonna eat at the cafeteria! You coming?" Damn that guy had a deep voice, didn't expect that- Wait, did Chris just call you <i>"cute"?</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
What the hell.
</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
"Don't worry about me guys! I'll catch up soon!" He shouted, turning his head back to you. In the mean time you couldn't even properly process what was going on This was most definitely not good for your mental health. "Looks like I gotta go. But before that, don't call me Chris. My name is Chan now, you better get used to it." He smirked and walked away. You were petrified. Your body couldn't move. He's changed so much. So much that you couldn't keep up.</i>
</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
You watched <i>Chan's<i> back as he became smaller and smaller in perspective. You saw his hand signing something, or were you imagining things? He was pointing his index finger outwards, was he trying to tell you something? Nah, it's probably nothing. You shrugged off the thought, you were tired. "Time to go home, I guess" This was supposed to be a happy day. You got accepted into JYP. But why did you feel so empty? Something was off. Whatever.</i></i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
You walked back to the elevator to go to Floor 4, ugh you've been walking in and out of elevators all day. You arrived at said floor and started walking towards your office. The lights were on, strange. You didn't remember leaving the lights on. You walked inside and plopped on your office chair, uttering a small "yay" after you saw that your bag was still there. "I'm gonna take a nice warm bath." You whispered to yourself, you certainly deserved that. While you were day dreaming, something came to your attention. Your eyes landed on your desk.
</p>
<p>
There was another sticky note. This one was pink. Where do all these sticky notes come from? Is someone else authorized to come in here? You grabbed the new sticky note. It said: "27" Okay this was starting to get really unsettling. You looked at the note from before and put them next to eachother. "37.5172 and 27." What were they supposed to mean? 
</p>
<p>
Maybe you were just overthinking this whole thing. It has to be. You tried to comfort yourself with positive thoughts as you grabbed your bag. You left your office. Your thoughts were completely blank during the walk to the JYP entrance. You arrived at the reception "How was it?" A female voice asked. Oh it was that nice lady from before. "I-I got accepted." You replied with a soft smile. Man you gotta work on that stutter. "Glad to hear that." She averted her attention back to whatever she was doing before. 
</p>
<p>
Hold on, you just got an idea. You walked towards her, wanting to ask something very important. "Uhm, just one last thing." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Can you see if anyone else is authorized to enter Room 7 on Floor 4?" She nodded and looked through the computer. "It says here that only you have access to this office. Will that be all?" She answered. You gave a small nod, she looked tired so you didn't bother her anymore. 
</p>
<p>
This was very strange. You sigh, whatever. You were too drained to be worrying about this anyway.
</p>
<p>
At last fresh air, you were outside. The cool breeze calmed you down. You started looking for the sign: "Parking Lot for Visitors". Found it. You see your bike, getting excited at the thought of getting home. A loud sound snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked around for the source of the commotion, as you turned to your left you saw a blonde figure from far away. Squinting your eyes you tried to identify who it was. They were standing near the side of the JYP building. You decided to ignore it, wanting to go home. You mount your bike, driving off. This whole day felt like Enter The Dragon. 
</p>
<p>
You finally arrived at your home. You threw your keys in the bowl that you got from your mom for your birthday. It was a stupid gift, it literally said "Keep calm and love Koalas." Weirdly you got sort of attached to it, oh well. You yeet yourself onto your bed, staring at the ceiling. You could only think of one person. Chris- No, Chan. What was he thinking, treating you like that? After all these fucking years. He's probably said more words to you than he ever had back in Australia. Why? You frowned, tears were threatening to fall down your cheeks. I should just avoid him. That would be best.
</p>
<p>
You open your phone, checking for any notifications. 
</p>
<p>
  <i>1 Unread Text From Unknown</i>
</p>
<p>Who could it be? You open the text.</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>
  <b>+82 1999 81121:<br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>hey this is changbin from stray kids!! </b><br/>
<b>i listened to your tracks the other day and i'm a big fan :D </b><br/>
<b>i was wondering if you would want to work together on something i've been busy with for a while </b><br/>
<b>it would be great if you could just drop by my studio tomorrow. </b><br/>
<b>i'm available at anytime! lemme know what your plans are, </b><br/>
<b>don't sweat it if you can't come. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- changbin </b>
</p>
<p>---------------------------- </p>
<p>You smiled as you read the message. "He types in low caps, nice." You started typing your reply. </p>
<p>---------------------------- </p>
<p>
  <b>You:<br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>heyy changbin! idk if i should call u oppa or not, for i don't know ur age. </b><br/>
<b>but yeah! i'd love to work together with you :) i'll drop by tomorrow like you said. </b><br/>
<b>see u then!! </b>
</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>
You put your phone down. Changbin seemed like a nice guy. He was good looking too. Does this this mean that it's a date? Nah, stop being ridiculous (Name). You felt giddy all of a sudden. "That's one thing to look forward to I guess." You thought, hesitating whether you should take that bath. "Oh shit." You realized you also haven't eaten anything. Ugh, it's whatever.
</p>
<p>
Tomorrow's another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day had arrived. You were in front of the JYP building, you felt exhausted. You couldn't properly sleep last night, must've been all the cortisol in your body. You shrugged it off, trying to think positive thoughts. Today was a new day, yesterday was in the past.</p><p>A familiar face approached you, it was Mr. Jung. You bowed politely. "Goodmorning Mr. Jung.." You said softly, choking slightly on your spit. Why do you always manage to make everything awkward? "Hi (Name)! Just wanted to drop by and tell you that I've been hearing that you have spoken to idols about lesser topics. Is this true?" Oh shit, forgot about that one. And on the first day too. You panicked for a milisecond and tried to come up with a lie. "Oh you must be mistaken, I was talking to Changbin yesterday. He asked me to work with him on a project."</p><p>Mr. Jung eyed you carefully, as if he was trying to see if you were telling the truth or not. You gulped. "Oh God, please make him believe me." You thought, attentively looking at his face. "Alright, I'll confirm with Changbin later. Just don't do anything that could make you lose your job, capisce?" You nodded and walked past him in one swift move. That was a close one.</p><p>You open your phone "10:23 AM" It was still too early to go to Changbin's studio. You decide to go to your office. Walking through the familiar halls, you had arrived. "Room 7" You opened the door and walked in, praying that you wouldn't be met with unpleasant surprises. You immediately looked at you desk. "Thank God." No new sticky notes. You knew you were worrying too much.
</p><p>
Sometimes you really hated the fact that you were so indecisive. You shake you head and put your stuff down. Time to get to work. Finally you could try out all this advanced tech. You fired everything up. You lost track of time by just experimenting with the gear. After a while you grabbed the USB stick from your bag and injected it into the computer. It contained all your tracks. 
</p><p>
You always wanted to polish them, your low budget had always held you back from producing tracks you actually liked. It seemed like the time you had spent there only lasted a half hour. You looked at the clock. 
</p><p>
"Holy shit! It's already 3 PM?!" You realized you've been working for 5 hours already. "I should get going!" You grab your office keys and leave abruptly. You frantically went through you contacts, trying to find Changbin's number. Yay found it. "Should I text him?" Fuck it. You decide to call him. 
</p><p>
After a few rings he finally picked up. 
</p><p>
"Hello? (Name)! I've been waiting for you." You shuddered at the sound of his voice. SInce when was Changbin sexy? It's whatever. You listened to his directions to his studio and arrived at the door. You saw his head pop out, cute. He had jet black hair and wore a comfortable looking hoodie. "Heyy! Come in!" He beamed, you smiled and did as he said.
</p><p>
His studio was quite messy, some random pieces of paper scattered on the floor. A couch with all kinds of plastic wrappers laying on it. You found it charming actually, this just proved that he was a hard worker. Your thoughts were disrupted by Changbin, he was waving his hand in front of your face. "You good?"  He asked, smiling with raised eyebrows. 
</p><p>
"O-Oh yeah I'm fine, sometimes I just space out a little." You nervously said. That was the stupidest lie ever. He sat down on his office chair, patting the seat beside him. That was your que. You sat next to him. "So let's get started huh?" He said, getting the software ready.
</p><p>
You guys were like Yin and Yang. Ideas kept flooding in like a tsunami. You honestly didn't expect for you to be so compatible with him. Your first impression of him was that he was gonna be somewhat cold and distant. But he was nice, <i>very<i> nice. You were so immersed with Changbin, that you couldn't even think of Chan. Changbin was just so... Perfect. 
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
As you kept talking to eachother, you also came to discover that you shared the same interests. "My favorite movie is The Notebook." Changbin said, scratching his neck a little. He looked a little embarrassed. You giggled. "What are you giggling at?" He chuckled playfully. "No it's just that my favorite movie is also The Notebook." He smiled.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
It was quiet for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. He was very close to you, your face inches apart from his. You were visibly getting red, your heart beating out of your chest.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
He looked at you intently, studying your face. He looked anxious, as if he had to say something urgent. "(Name)? I have somethi-" He was interrupted by the door suddenly opening. It was Chan.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
"Well look at you two getting along, hey (Name)!" He winked at you. Uh, he winked? You noticed Changbin cursing under his breath, you were really curious about what he was gonna say. "Sorry to bother you guys but Mr. Jung asked me to check in on you. Also Changbin, I have to steal (Name) from you for a bit. If that's okay." Everything went so fast, the next thing you knew was that you were getting dragged out of Changbin's studio by Chan.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
"Chan, how many times are you gonna drag me out of places?" You said, trying to yank your hand out of his grip. He wouldn't let go until after a while of walking he finally did. "The JYP Staff won't find us here, so don't worry." You were on the far-west side of the building. There was no one around. He put an A4 sized piece of paper in your hand, looking away immediately.
</i></i></p><p><i><i>-
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
<b>Patient Name: Christopher Bang</b></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>
        <b>
<b>Diagnosis: Delusional Disorder, Bipolar Disorder
</b></b>
      </b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>
        <b>
          <b>
<b>Medication: Patient must take anti-depressants and serotonin pills to relieve erratic behavior.<b>
<b>If patient has any complaints, the patients may contact their doctor immediately.<b></b></b></b></b></b></b></b></i></i></p><p>-</p><p>
You stared at it in horror. Delusional disorder? "C-Chan? Are you okay?" You felt yourself tear up, you couldn't seem to calm down. He smiled sadly. "This diagnosis was from last year. I've already been taking the medication for a while." You hugged him, you didn't know why but you did. "D-Do the others know?" He shook his head. "Chan.. If you ever need someone I'm here, yeah?" You said in English. He looked down and bit his lip. "(Name).. If-" He took a deep breath. "If I ever do something, uhm- <i>Bad<i>. It wasn't me."</i></i></p><p>
You were confused to say the least, the piece of paper still in your hand. "I'm gonna go now, I have some unfinished business. You can go back to Changbin." He left you empty once again. You felt conflicted at the mention at Changbin's name. Maybe it was best if nothing sparked between you and the raven-haired boy. You took a look at the diagnosis form one last time. You noticed something you hadn't come to your attention.
</p><p>
".0" It was written on the the bottom right side of the form. It went by almost unnoticable, for it was written very small. You frowned. "What the fuck. I'm so pissed." You were done with this shit. All these numbers were freaking you out. For how long can you keep up with this? Was it all part of your <i>imagination<i>? Were you going crazy? You audibly grunted and decided to just ignore it, walking back to Changbin's studio.</i></i></p><p>
By the time you arrived back you saw a note hanging on the door. "Had to go somewhere, let's work again tomorrow :) - Changbin" You sigh. To think that you thought that yesterday was bad. The audacity. You opened your phone. "7:06 PM" It was pretty late, it made you wonder. Did that mean that you spent around 4 hours with Changbin? 
</p><p>
Whatever.
</p><p>
You were so preoccupied with your phone that you didn't even notice the person next to you. "Whatcha lookin' at mate?" You heard from beside you. That voice sounded familiar, you could almost swear that you knew who's it was. "Brian?!" You shrieked, he was Chan's best friend from highschool. What the hell was he doing here? You never expected him to turn up. He used to tease you for liking Chan by writing random numbers all over your school books. Wait. Numbers? Nah, that's too farfetched.
</p><p>
"What brings you here? Asshole." You seethed, you never liked his guts anyway. "First of all: I just wanted to drop by as soon as I heard from Chan that The (Full Name) was now part of his entertainment company. Second of all: Ouch." You scoffed, why would Chan tell him that? Why is Chan still friends with him in the first place? 
</p><p>
"Listen Brian, I'd rather forget about my school life in Australia. Just leave me the fuck alone, or I'm gonna file a complaint against you for harrassment." He backed off, putting his hands up in the air. "Fine, you win." He nervously chuckled. "That's what I thought." You said, walking away. <i>"But not for long."<i> You heard softly, or atleast that's what you could make out from his brief muttering. You probaby misheard it. 
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
You wanted to get away from this. Back to back you were met with unpleasant surprises, could this day get any worse? But hey, atleast you had a good time with Changbin. "Ugh, it's so hard to look at the bright side right now." You thought. All of a sudden a light bulb appeared on top of your head. 
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
"Drinking." You weren't an alcoholic yourself, but you liked getting shitfaced once in a while. Desperate to escape, almost run out of the building.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>You hop on your motorbike and drive off. Honestly you didn't know where you were gonna go, so the next bar was probably the best option. You couldn't think straight at all, there were so many things on your mind. Whatever, you're about to forget about all that shit.
</p><p>
"Paradiso Bar" The neon sign said, that was your que. You parked your bike and walked in the dim-lit building. As you walked in, you saw all types of figures. Women seducing men into giving them money. Men flirting with girls and other random people drinking their sorrows away. You took your seat at the bar.
</p><p>
"What can I get you babe?" The tall bartender asked, winking. Ugh, gross. "10 shots of vodka." You said with a straight face, he was clearly taken aback. "You sure about that?" You rolled your eyes, you didn't feel like going through this. But, luckily for him, you were a nice person. "Yes I'm sure, thanks." You smiled shortly and sighed.
</p><p>
One shot rolled by, then two and soon ten. You kept ordering, non stop. Tears began to flow like a river. "I-I l-like him s-so muchhh.." You cried to yourself, memories of Australia kept coming back like Niagra Falls. You felt your stomach hurting, fuck you had to go to the toilet. Now.
</p><p>
You struggled to walk as you led yourself to the bathroom. "Fuck. fuck, fuck. Where is it?" Your eyes frantically scanned your surroundings, you eventually found it. You barged inside and leapt toward the washing table, vomiting. 
</p><p>"Paradiso Bar" The neon sign said, that was you que. You parked your bike and walked in the dim-lit building. As you walked in, you saw all types of figures. Women seducing men into giving them money. Men flirting with girls and other random people drinking their sorrows away. You took your seat at the bar.</p><p>
"What can I get you babe?" The tall bartender asked, winking. Ugh, gross. "10 shots of vodka." You said with a straight face, he was clearly taken aback. "You sure about that?" You rolled your eyes, you didn't feel like going through this. But, luckily for him, you were a nice person. "Yes I'm sure, thanks." You smiled shortly and sighed.
</p><p>
One shot rolled by, then two and soon ten. You kept ordering, non stop. Tears began to flow like a river. "I-I l-like him s-so muchhh.." You cried to yourself, memories of Australia kept coming back like Niagra Falls. You felt your stomach hurting, fuck you had to go to the toilet. Now.
</p><p>
You struggled to walk as you led yourself to the bathroom. "Fuck. fuck, fuck. Where is it?" Your eyes frantically scanned your surroundings, you eventually found it. You barged inside and leapt toward the washing table, vomiting.
</p><p>
Dizziness started taking you over, your ears started ringing. Oh God. The rest room door opened. 
</p><p>
"(Name)?? Are you okay?" You heard a voice, it was extremely muffled though. The next thing you heard was a loud thud, you had passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who could it be 🙈🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Greenacre, Sydney pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked out the window, watching all the green pastures pass by. The bus ride was bumpy, for the road was uneven. It was early in the morning, the sun barely shedding  light through the thick clouds.
</p>
<p>
Your eyes averted to the curly hazel haired boy. Oh how you liked him. He was everyone's image of the perfect student. And there he was, chatting mindlessly with his friends. You didn't have many friends. Only a handful you were close with. To be honest you never had one friend group, you were always hanging out with people you didn't really care for.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>If they weren't there, then you would just sit alone. Not that you minded, you liked being on your own.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>You sighed, turning up the volume of your music to distract you from Prince Charming over there. Slowly your eyes started closing. Well it's totally not like you stayed up til' 1<i><i>AM binge watching this anime that everyone was hyping about. Shit, it wasn't even that great. You drifted away in your thoughts, your every muscle relaxing more and more</i></i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>Falling asleep was inevitable, anyone could recognize the prominent dark circles underneath your eyes. Well, this was one of your many talents, being able to sleep anywhere,<i><i>under any circumstance. You slept softly, completely unbothered.</i></i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>The bus stop to your school was arriving soon, not that you were aware of that, considering the fact that you were dozing off. You honestly didn't want to wake up again, an <i><i>eternal slumber sounded very attractive to you. Like Sleeping beauty, except no prince to wake you up in the end. You were completely knocked out, the risk of missing <i>your stop was high.</i></i></i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>You felt a gentle tap on your shoulder, it woke you up. Your eyes were blinded by the bright sunlight as you tried to identify the person in front of you.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>"This is our stop."</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>It was him, Chris. He turned away from you and walked off. You'd better also get going, you grabbed your stuff and quickly headed to the exit. Stepping out you were met with<i> your most dreaded enemy, school. At this point it became cliché to hate school, I mean who didn't? Nonetheless you were no exception. You grunted as you walked<i> <i>towards the building. "Everyday is the fucking same." You muttered. Oh how you were looking forward to graduating.</i></i></i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>Lunch break had rolled around, you were standing with one of your friend groups. Ugh, you wanted to get out of there. Your close friends weren't at school today. "Traitors." <i><i>You thought, well you couldn't really do anything about it. A crowd started gathering around. You already knew who it was gonna be. "I don't feel like going through this."<i>Your friends noticed you looking uncomfortable. "Hey, you good (Name)?" One of them asked. "No, I'm not okay. A certain boy is hurting my feelings every single fucking day."<i> Atleast that's what you wanted to say.</i></i></i></i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>Luckily for your friend you were a nice person. "Oh I'm fine really, just tired. I think I need to take a breather." Perfect excuse. You walked away, smiling softly to reassure them<i> that you were gonna be fine.</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>The wind rushed through your hair, comforting you in your miserable state. "God why do I like him so much? Out of all people, why him?" You cursed your fragile heart. You <i>loved every single bit about him. His sparkling eyes, his golden voice, his fluffy hair, his pretty smile and his caring personality. What was there not to like about him?</i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>You were seated on the floor of the school's rooftop, your knees curled to your chest. You came here whenever needed alone time, almost everyday basically. You pulled out<i>your sketchbook and stared at it. "151.0644" and "33.9078" was written on the cover. Brian's work. That jerk. You never understood why Chris always hung out with him.<i>He gave you bad vibes from the start, ugh it's whatever. You were too emotionally unstable to be worrying about him.</i></i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>How you wished your sorrows could be comforted. You looked up to the sky, the clouds were beautiful. "To be or not to be, that is the question." You said, quoting Hamlet.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
<i>"To be." You got up and walked off, heading to your next class.</i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
-
</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p><i><i><i>
Everyday was like this for the rest of your time in Australia, it all went so fast. When you graduated you couldn't even keep up with everything that was happening at the same time. The lingering thought of Chris being long gone kept bugging you, you heard that he left for Korea to pursue his dreams. 
</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
You were happy for him of course, but it did leave a dent in your heart. Brian on the other hand disappeared mysteriously, rumors say that he dropped out or that he's a criminal. But you don't believe in things like that easily, people probably just wanted to make him look bad. I mean he was already an asshole, but you get the point.
</p>
<p>
By the time you started living in Korea, memories of Australia slowly began to dissolve from your mind. For a long while you had even managed to forget about Chris, you convinced yourself that he was just a stupid childhood crush. 
</p>
<p>
With just the two days that you had spent as a producer at JYP, life came storming back at you as if it was just aching to make you pathetic again. Memories that you wished never came back entered your thoughts again, leaving a bad taste in your mouth. By now you wouldn't be surprised if you'd get a panick attack.
</p>
<p>
And there you were, laying flat on the cold ground of the restroom you had barged into. A hooded figure picked you up bridal style.
</p>
<p>
"It seems you always need my help." The figure said. You were unconscious, unaware of the fact that you were theoretically being kidnapped. They brought you to an unknown location, laying you down on a bed while wrapping you up in a soft blanket.
</p>
<p>
"I'll be back soon so be good and don't do anything that could get you punished." The figure left, leaving you alone in God knows where.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Greenacre, Sydney pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was midnight, the stars were proudly shining in the black sky. The window was slightly open, letting the fresh air roam inside the room. There you were, beautifully enveloped in a thick and cosy blanket. Your eyes weakly opened. You've never felt this hungover in your life, your stomach was absolutely killing you.</p><p>
Wait, where the fuck were you? You sat up in a quick move, resulting to a stinging pain in your back. Touching your chest, you noticed that you were wearing a completely different outfit from what you remembered. Did someone change your clothes? Ugh. "Where the hell is this." You carefully got up and looked out the window. Hm, it looked like you were in Gangnam. By now you were contemplating on your options. Do you run? Or do you wait til' whoever brought you here comes back? Shit, they could be a fucking serial killer for all you know.
</p><p>
While you were saturated with your thoughts, a figure whom you didn't notice came in the room. You were still at the window, your hands resting on the edge. A pair of hands started to snake their way around your waist. "Ah!! What the hell!!" You screamed as you turned around, your heart racing faster than a fucking Ferrari. "Hey." It was Chan, he was smiling softly while looking down at you. Jesus he scared the shit out of you. Atleast he wasn't <i>serial killer.<i></i></i></p><p>
"Chan you scared me so bad!" You combed your hand through your hair in frustration. He whispered a small "sorry" and made a guilty face. "Anyways, were you the one who brought me here?" He was clearly not listening to you. He just stared at you as he came closer, tucking your hair behind your ear. You were freaking out, why was he being so intimate? 
</p><p>
"C-Chan..? W-What are you-" By now he was so close that you had to lean back towards the window. He didn't say a single word. You noticed tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall down. "Can I?" He asked, looking at your lips. You were definitely taken aback by his words, but you gave in since you knew he was in a sensitive spot right now. How could you decline? You bit your lip nervously, your cheeks redder than a fucking tomato. "Make it quick." You abrubtly said, looking to the side.
</p><p>
He carefully leaned in, cupping your cheek with one hand. His lips met yours. It was a heartfelt and chaste kiss, you completely forgot about everything else. His lips were as soft as velvet and as sweet as honey. Oh how you loved this, your helpless romantic self has been longing for this for so long. But before anything could escalate, he pulled back and cleared his throat. He was holding back many emotions and you could tell. You were getting worried as you remembered his diagnosis.
</p><p>
"(Name).. It's..C-Changbin." You stared in confusion, frowning. "What's with Changbin? You can tell me, I'm listening." He clenched his teeth hesitantly. "He's- He's gone." Chan burst out in tears, his tears streaming down without remorse. You gasped in shock. Gone? As in, <i>dead<i>? You wanted to know what happened. But instead of asking, you chose to comfort him first. His tears wet your shirt as you hugged him tightly. "It's my fault. I should've-" He cried out, sobbing like a baby.
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
"Don't blame yourself Chan- Please don't be so hard on yourself." You caringly whispered, caressing his hair. "Y-You don't understand. H-He made me...-" Chan was interrupted by a loud thump. His eyes widened as he gripped onto your arm. He then grabbed your bag and threw it out the window. "What the hell? My phone is in there!" You stressed out, what in the world was he doing? "You have to go. Jump out the window, now." 
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
You couldn't properly process what he was saying. First he's sobbing rivers, and now he wants you to run away? "What?! I'm not doing that Chan!" You yanked your arm out of his grip. "You have to (Name)! Just do it Godamnit!" He raised his voice at you while fully opening the window. This was the first time he ever shouted at anyone, probably also the first time you've seen him angry.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
It wasn't too far down, nothing lethal. But nonetheless it was still scary, I mean who in the right mind would jump down from 2 level high!? Fuck, you didn't have a choice though. "If I break my fucking legs, it's on you Chan!" You stepped onto the balcony, taking a deep breath. "You can do it, just go!" He encouraged you as you took a leap of faith, jumping off out of the room. "Thank God you didn't run away (Name). Otherwise you'd be in big trouble." Chan said, not that you heard it though.
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
You landed on both your feet, struggling to keep your balance. "Oh. That wasn't too bad." You chuckled but snapped back to reality. Right, you're supposed to be running away. You took your bag and ran off. The strength in your legs started to weaken after a short while. You remembered Changbin. What the hell. You were with him just earlier today. Mentally and physically you felt terrible. There was a bus stop in the distance, you checked if you had money to buy a ticket. "Hallelujah." ₩1,200. That was exactly enough for one ticket, you sprinted towards the stop and sat on one of the benches.
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
The silence of the night was comforting, yet agonizing. Your heart was pounding out of your chest because of a million reasons. You still couldn't believe that Chan kissed you, that was the least of it. You were visibly shaking at this point, you were so numb that you couldn't even mourn for Changbin. You had only known the poor guy for only 2 days.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
What could the cause of his death be though? Car accident? Food poisoning? Did he have some sort of disease? You saw some bright lights from your peripheral vision closing in on you, the bus had arrived. "Myeong-Dong" Perfect, that's where you lived. You sigh in relief and step inside the bus. The passengers were looking at you weirdly, it was probably your outfit. You wore a bright red T-shirt that literally said "I love Kangaroos" Ugh, couldn't Chan pick a better shirt? 
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Holy fuck. You could swear you were the slowest person on this green earth. Chan had seen you naked. Well atleast in your undergarments. You cringed at the thought of him looking at your body. "No (Name). Don't be so ungrateful. He helped you when you needed help, so quit whining." You thought to yourself as you sat on one of the seats in the bus. 
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
You looked out the window, admiring the pretty stars in the sky. "2 hours til' my stop." Sighing, you tried to make yourself comfortable. You slept for the rest of the trip.
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Two people were on your mind, Changbin and Chan.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what could the numbers mean? 🤔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>